I Miss You, Do You Miss Me?
by Yami-Yaya
Summary: Bonnie only stood and watch. He knew she needs help but he couldn't bring himself to do it. In the end, he blamed his crew mate. The only thing that's left is her stuffed rabbit. Clutching it closer to his chest, he muttered, "I miss you... Do you miss me...?"
1. It Went So Well

Author's Note

Hello, Yaya here! So this is my first time writing a Five Nights at Freddy's story. So I hope this would turn out well. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - It Went So Well<strong>

She was excited. Too excited till she almost hit the window of the restaurant. She pressed her face onto the glass, constantly making weird faces which she was actually looking for someone. Her eyes scanned throughout the building and finally caught a sight of purple ears. She left the spot immediately and pushed open the door. There were kids occupying several tables but she paid no attention to them. She chased the purple entity and followed it to the backstage.

The entity joined with other two entity; a yellow entity and a brown entity. She recognized them so well. "Bon-Nie!" She called out the purple entity. The three of them turned to face the 6 year old girl and in a split second, they smiled.

"Oh, Lizzy! When did you get here, you sneaky girl?!" The yellow animatronic chicken caught her in a hug, gently nudged her beak to the girl's head. She giggled and hugged back. "You're so fluffy!" She muffled as she buried her face into the soft yellow pelt.

"Now, Chica. We don't want her to get suffocated into your fluffiness," The brown animatronic bear spoke. Chica pouted. Reluctantly, she released her from her hug. Lizzy went over to the bear and hugged him, "Don't worry! I still love papa!" She exclaimed. Freddy blushed in embarrassment whereas Chica and Bonnie snickered.

"Lizzy, it's Freddy, not papa..." Freddy said. Lizzy looked up to him with shiny brown eyes. "Lizzy love to call you papa!" She said and hugged him tightly. The bear sighed in defeat, ignoring Bonnie's evil smirk and Chica's giggle. He gently patted her head. Then, he thought of something.

"Lizzy, aren't you forgetting someone?" He reminded her. She let out a soft 'oh' and turned to smile at Bonnie. She rushed to him and hugged him, caught him off guard. "Bon-Nie!" The rabbit animatronic groaned.

"Why can't you say my name properly?" He asked but Lizzy ignored. She snuggled to him affectionately, causing Chica to giggle and Freddy to smirk back at him. Bonnie glared at his crew mates. "Since Lizzy is here, I'm going to make a special pizza for her!" Chica announced. She quickly left, excitement and joy were obvious on her face.

Freddy got up, readjusted his hat and was about to step out when Bonnie reprimand him in a mocking tone, "Where do you think you're going, papa bear?"

"This papa bear is going to call out one more son to join us for the feast. You look after your 'little sister'," Freddy's words trailed off as he walked out but clear for the rabbit. Bonnie sighed. Lizzy sat on his lap patiently waiting for Chica and Freddy. She hummed the tune of Freddy's Toreador March while she shook her head side to side. Bonnie listened to her in contentment. He actually loved the company of the little girl alone. He doesn't like other children very well since most of them were rough and naughty. Lizzy is the only child that is kind towards them. She'd even go as far as to clean them up after hours.

Despite knew what tune she hummed, he asked, "What're you humming, Lizzy?"

"It's papa's lullaby! Papa always play that song to make me sleep," she answered. She stared at the bunny for a moment. Bonnie's crimson eyes caught her brown eyes stared at him. As if he knew what she wanted, she picked her up with his paws gently and place her on his shoulders. Lizzy adjusted herself to be comfortable on his metal shoulders. Her tiny hands held the animatronic's ears and whistled, mimicking a bird's tweet. Bonnie smiled.

"Aww, you two are so cute together~!" Chica walked in and brought five boxes of pizza. Bonnie puffed out air from his endoskeleton. Lizzy grinned.

"Yarr, is the lassie be 'ere?" A voice spoken despite constant glitches. Freddy stepped in with a red fox next to him. Lizzy beamed to him. "Captain Foxy!" She exclaimed.

Lizzy reached out her hands towards the fox. Foxy carefully picked her up, glanced over to his hook and make sure he done no harm and placed her on his left metal shoulder. The girl happily hugged him. "This ol' fox miss ye too, lassie!" He said.

"Alright, everyone! Let's eat before the pizzas gets cold!" Chica called out.

They filled out their time with stories and jokes. Lizzy would often play with Freddy's nose to make it squeak, constantly made the rest of the gang laugh. Although Chica, Bonnie and Freddy need to leave often to tend the other children, Foxy would stay with her, telling her tales of him going on adventures in seven seas to find treasure. He would asked Lizzy to act as pirates with him, only to be scolded by Freddy for the ruckus they caused. Lizzy took out a stuffed rabbit with purple fur and red bow tie from her backpack and showed it to Bonnie, only to be teased by Chica as their 'son'.

Bonnie often caught singing with Lizzy despite his A.I. didn't programmed him to sing as much as Freddy and Chica. The rabbit always admired her voice; soft and soothing. Sometimes he envy the girl for having such beautiful voice. But that wasn't the only thing he liked about her. Lizzy is always happy and smiling. And the fact she named her stuffed rabbit as Bonnie Jr.? He actually liked Chica called it their son.

They didn't realized it was closing time until Freddy himself announced. "Lizzy, it's time to go home now." Lizzy, who was given a piggy back ride by Chica frowned. "Aww, can't I stay a bit longer?" She whined.

"I'm afraid you can't, sweetie. It's almost closing time. You can come visit us tomorrow, okay?" She pouted however she nodded. For the last time, she honked his nose. The three animatronics snickered. She hugged Chica and Foxy and gave Bonnie a peck on his metal cheeks before saying her goodbyes.

Her 11 year old cousin, Mike Schmidt was waiting outside the pizzeria. "Jeez, what're you doing so long in there?" He asked.

"Nothing~!" She cooed. He rolled his eyes. Holding her stuffed rabbit tight, she happily skipped back home with Mike watched her and sighed.


	2. Where Did It Go Wrong?

Author's Note

Look! I came back with another chapter! Yay! But the next chapter would be the last tho... That's okay! 'Cause after this, we'll be having a sequel! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Where Did It Go Wrong?<strong>

Mike brought his niece to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza since she really loved the place so much and for the fact she actually wanted to see Bonnie again. Mike acted as the babysitter however, he often hang out in the arcades. He knew Bonnie would look after Lizzy even though he didn't ask him. He's glad the animatronic rabbit accepted him after they got into bad terms with each other when the first time Mike visited the pizzeria.

With her stuffed rabbit in her arms, she went to the stage to find Bonnie, Chica and Freddy performing. Lizzy beamed at them in ethusiasm. After they're done, she always be the first one to climb up the stage and play with the trio. Bonnie would show her his guitar and strummed it for her. "You're just doing it to impress her!" Chica teased. The bunny glared at her while Lizzy stared at him patiently waited for him to strum his guitar more.

Lizzy sometimes hummed random tunes whenever he strums his guitar. Bonnie would strum notes by notes to match her pace. They would be the center of attention whenever Lizzy hum and Bonnie strum. Chica had her fun by teasing the rabbit constantly. Freddy kept reminding them not to argue since Lizzy was present.

"Ahoy, Lizzy lass! Cap' Foxy yearns for a crew mate to venture t' sea for th' treasure!" Foxy often interferes whenever the girl became clueless of certain situations. As usual, they caused too much ruckus in the Pirate's Cove and sometimes the kitchen if Freddy kicked them out of the cove. In the end, they would be given timed out by the bear.

Freddy wouldn't wanted to leave Lizzy with Chica. Why? The kitchen often raided by them, stole every food and drinks prepared by the employees. "Freddy, the birds are stealing the food again!" Those are the common words that would be uttered by the employees. Freddy had grown tired of their kleptomania and finally decided Lizzy would be babysit by Bonnie or Freddy himself.

Everything was perfect for Lizzy. She had her cousin to bring her to the best place in the world, meet her animatronic friends and play with them. But that was before June 15 1987; her 7th birthday.

Mike brought her to the pizzeria on her birthday, his treat he said. The trio had prepared everything for the birthday girl including her present. They gave her a bracelet with small faces of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy. She immediately put it on and thanked them. She was also presented a song specially for her. Even Mike actually had fun with them.

Then, Foxy made his appearance. The children screamed of excitement especially Lizzy. The pirate fox held a contest to find out who is worthy to be his first mate for a great adventure. They were told to collect 'treasures' scattered around the restaurant and those who find first shall be his first mate.

Lizzy walked around the restaurant, scanned every place she visited but she found nothing. She looked into the dining room and the kitchen. She was all alone at the kitchen since the other children were checking other rooms. While she was about to check the sink, a deep voice greeted her, "What're you doing here all alone, kiddo?"

She turned around to see the owner of the voice. A man in a purple guard uniform stared at her with blank eyes and huge grin. She answered, "Oh, Captain Foxy asked us to look for treasure! Those who found it first will be his first crew mate!" She hugged Bonnie Jr. tighter when the man knelt down while staring at her.

"Oh, is this the treasure you were looking for?" He showed a small box shaped like a treasure chest. Lizzy smiled and nodded. His grin grew wider. "Here you go, little girl. Be quick before someone else be the first..."

Lizzy nodded once again and took the box from his hand. She thanked him politely and rushed out of the kitchen. The man in purple uniform chuckled, "...victim."

Lizzy happily look for Foxy at the Pirate's Cove. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy already left to the backstage. She saw Foxy waited patiently on the stage. "Foxy! Foxy! I found the treasure!" She shouted. The pirate fox turned to look at her, happy to see her.

"Yarr, ye be me first matey, lassie! Cap'n Foxy is very proud o' ye!" He said. She grinned. She placed the box on the stage. Once she did, the fox animatronic suddenly acted strange. He didn't make any sound nor move. "Foxy?" She called.

Foxy stood still however, his head titled to see her. She got close to the stage, too close. His eyes suddenly became black with white dots. She reached out her hand and touched the fox. Then, he opened his mouth. "Foxy...?" She called once again.

Bonnie was just walking out from the backstage. He decided to check upon Lizzy so he went to Pirate's Cove since he heard her voice. As he got closer, he noticed something wasn't right. Foxy's razor sharp teeth landed on her head, bit the front side. Her scream echoed throughout the pizzeria. The children and adults who were still in the building were in utter shock.

The rabbit animatronic stood not far from them. He didn't know why wouldn't he go and helped her. He knew she needs help but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Mike rushed out of the arcades room when he heard his cousin's scream. "Lizzy!" He yelled.

A couple of employees along with Mike tried to yank his jaws from her head which at the same time not to make things even worse. Bonnie watched in horror, not attempted to help them. He didn't hear Lizzy's scream anymore. The screams and yells from other customers replaced hers.

Foxy soon regained his sense when Mike yelled. He had no idea what was the commotion around him until he realized his jaw stuck on Lizzy's head. Mike and the employees tried to pry him from her. The pirate fox attempted to open his jaws himself but his teeth were stuck deep into her head. Then, he came up with something. Foxy never wanted to do it but he had to yanked his jaw from her head with his own bare hands. He placed his hands on his lower and upper jaw and yanked them off in first try. Lizzy screamed in pain as loud as she can.

Bonnie flinched because of the scream. He never heard the girl screamed like that. Yet, he didn't move. She fell to the ground with a small thud. A pool of blood surrounded her. Her eyes caught a bunny animatronic stared at her in shock. Tears left her eyes and mixed with the blood. She muttered under her breath, "Bon-Nie...why won't you...save me...?"

"L-Lizzy! Oh god, Lizzy! Y-you're gonna be okay! T-they've called an ambulance!" Mike cradled his niece in his lap and hugged her.

Chica and Freddy finally came out from the backstage once they woke up from their 'nap' and heard the commotion. Chica gasped while Freddy was completely speechless. Bonnie shook his head, breaking every stiff joints of his endoskeleton and rushed to Mike. The boy noticed him approaching. He knew the rabbit wanted to help but he warned, "Don't touch us...!"

Bonnie pulled his paw away, surprised with his response. He saw the tears at the corner of his eyes slowly showered his cheeks. "Y-you were here before me... Y-you saw what happened... W-why didn't you help her when she screamed for help...? Why...didn't you save her, Bonnie...?" He said among his sobs. Bonnie trembled. He never felt such pressure on him. He never understood stress. But his A.I. immediately provide him with answers.

Those words started to affect him little by little...


End file.
